


Why walk in their shoes when you can wear all of their clothes?

by Nikkie2571



Series: jockstraps are not acceptable underwear, no matter what Vince may try to convince you of otherwise [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Fashion Sense, Friendship, Gen, Jock Straps, M/M, Socks, Underwear, Vincent has weird taste in clothes, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: He just wanted to understand his friend's weird taste in clothes.No really!... Okay, maybe that wasn't the only reason, but it was definitely the main one.This is a prequel to "Pants are for the shy and the cold", vaguely inspired by a picture of one of the Superboys wearing Robin themed underwear (LINK). Because how else do you prove you're best friends other than by wearing each other's merchandise.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: jockstraps are not acceptable underwear, no matter what Vince may try to convince you of otherwise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Why walk in their shoes when you can wear all of their clothes?

Richy stared at his best friend’s bare butt and, in all of his thirteen years of wisdom, could not understand why the heck he liked to wear jockstraps. They just looked so… lacking.

Vincent was changing into his PJs, because they were having a sleepover, and taking his sweet time about it too. His hips were wiggling as if he was listening to music, though Richy knew that none was playing at the moment. Vincent just liked to do that.

They were perhaps a little old for sleepovers, but neither they, nor their parents, cared all that much, and it was fun anyway to sleep beside his best friend and wake up together. Richy didn’t really want that to stop.

Vincent launched himself onto the bed, now finally clad in tree patterned PJs, the small cartoon palms regularly dotting over his entire body.

“You wear the weirdest clothes,” Richy mumbled sleepily.

Vincent smiled at him and clicked off his lamp, plunging them into darkness.

“I know,” he said. “But if I didn’t we wouldn’t be friends.”

Richy giggled and gave his head a shake, even though he knew Vincent could barely see him. His friend wasn’t wrong, Richy had chosen to be friends with Vincent because of his weird style, a style he’d had since he was in  _ preschool _ if his family photo book was to be believed.

“Doesn’t mean your clothes aren’t weird,” Richy said.

Richy heard the movement of fabric, which he took to mean that Vincent had shrugged. Feet then gently kicked out, tangling their legs together. Vincent was wearing fluffy socks that tickled Richy’s bare feet.

“You  _ like _ that I wear weird clothes,” Vincent said through a yawn. “Cuz I overheard my mum arguing with my dad about how you helped him pick out some of my back to school stuff.”

Richy felt his face heat as Vincent yawned again, before continuing. “She thought I should be wearing more normal stuff, thought I might get picked on or something if I didn’t.”

Richy frowned. “Your mum has been arguing with your dad a lot.”

The rustle of fabric again, this time likely a nod. 

“I don’t like it,” Vincent said, voice muffled with sleepiness.

Before Richy could think of something to say to continue the conversation, the both of them were asleep.

********

Richy awoke the sleeping face of Vincent staring back at him, the only sound being the hum of the house and the gentle rush of his friend’s breaths. He looked so lovely like that, asleep in the soft light of the early morning.

Richy leaned close, feeling Vincent's breath on his face, wanting so much in that moment to just kiss his friend, to keep getting closer until their lips pressed together. He wanted Vincent to wake up, to kiss him back, to want this too.

He leaned closer, lips just barely touching, just breathing, just existing, and then turned over and got out of the bed. He couldn't do it.

Stupid Vincent and his stupid adorable face and his stupid adorable taste in weird clothes and his stupid obsession with thinking jockstraps are underwear. He made Richy stupid.

Richy didn't get it, Vincent's love of the weird sports underwear. He'd joined a junior soccer team a few years ago and had insisted he get jockstraps like the real pros and that's all he'd worn ever since. In fact, there was a lot about Vinvent that Richy didn't understand, even though he liked the boy. Maybe if he?...

Richy walked over to the dresser and carefully opened the top drawer, looking at the collection of PJs and socks and jocks that filled it. If walking in someone's shoes was supposed to help you understand them, then maybe wearing Vincent's underwear could help Richy understand him? It would at least give him an idea as to what Vincent thought was so comfy about them.

As quietly as he could, Richy took off his PJ pants, sliding the race car themed fabric down his legs, followed by his plain grey boxers, sliding them out of the way with his feet. Then, equally as quiet, he selected a black jock from the top of the pile in Vinvent’s drawer and stepped into it, finagling his junk around a bit so it fit comfortably.

And… it felt a little weird, he guessed? His buttcheeks were kinda exposed, but... most people didn’t wear just underwear and a shirt. Richy squinted thoughtfully at Vincent’s dresser, wondering if he was daring enough to steal more of his best friend’s clothes. It didn’t take him very long to come up with an answer, which was a very surprising, but firm, “yes”.

Richy took his shirt off and dropped it beside him, letting the fabric puddle on the ground, and then blindly grabbed a shirt from Vincent’s second drawer, and then an equally as blind choice from his pants drawer. Lastly, he then grabbed Vincent’s flamingo socks and with the utmost care for them, pulled them onto his feet.

He felt ridiculous. His shirt was cyan with a big blue paw print in the middle, which was okay, but the pants he had pulled out were  _ neon yellow _ which didn’t work together at all, and especially not with the muted pink of the flamingo socks he was wearing.

“Are you wearing my clothes?” Vincent asked suddenly, and very coherently, from the bed.

Richy yelped and spun around.

“I-,um, uh, y-yeah,” he stuttered out, seeing no point in trying to lie.

Vincent squinted at him. “Why?” he said, further emphasizing his confusion with a wave of his hand in Richy’s general direction.

“Because I was curious…” he mumbled, doing his very best not to look Vincent in the eye.

“What?”

Richy felt his face turn red.

“I said… I said I was curious… About why you like y-your weird clothes so much…”

“So you decided to… wear my clothes?”

Richy crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Walking in someone’s shoes is supposed to help you understand them, so I thought wearing your clothes would  _ definitely _ let me understand you and… you’re my best friend, I should know why you like things.”

After his confession, Richy dared to look up, to see Vincent’s reaction and… he was smiling. Vincent got up out of the bed and walked over, wrapping his arms around Richy.

“You’re my best friend too,” Vincent said.

Richy hugged him back, feeling his heart ache with a satisfied joy.

But then a cold hand quickly found its way past the waist of Richy’s pants and touched Richy’s butt, causing him to spring away with another startled yelp as Vincent started giggling uncontrollably.

“Oh-oh my gosh, you-you-you wore my underwear too!”

Richy glared, face red and heated.

“F-fuck you! It was to get the full experience!” He insisted.

Vincent only giggled harder in response. 

And, despite the embarrassment that had caused it, Richy was glad to hear him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how I ended this one, at least the particular line I used, but I was satisfied with it in this state and I just really wanted to post it before it became one of my abandoned works.
> 
> If you like my stories you can come join my discord! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
